


La voce del cuore

by Sango



Series: Progetti di coppia [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Ren e Masato devono incidere il loro progetto di coppia, ma hanno qualche problema a trovare le parole adatte per il loro testo.





	La voce del cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Storia che partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom.

Finalmente era arrivato il loro turno!  
Ren era convinto che quello con Hijirikawa sarebbe stato il suo primo duetto, nell'ambito del grandioso progetto ideato dal presidente Saotome. Invece erano passati mesi prima che potesse cantare con lui. Tutti i duetti degli Starish, compresi i suoi, avevano avuto un enorme successo, fino a quel momento, a partire da quello di Icchi e Otoya. Ren ne era felice, naturalmente, ma era da quanto era stato annunciato il rpogetto che non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse quel momento.  
Per quanto lui e Hijirikawa si vedessero spesso, considerando anche che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto, non si poteva certo dire che avessero molta privacy. Erano perennemente oberati di lavoro e, anche a casa, erano quasi sempre circondati dai loro amici. Ren aveva bisogno di stare davvero da solo con lui per riuscire nel suo intento, e lavorare al loro duetto sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per avere tutto il tempo che gli serviva. O almeno era quello che sperava.  
Haruka aveva composto per loro una musica stupenda, come sempre, e Ren aveva sentito qualcosa rimescolarsi nel suo stomaco la prima volta che l'aveva sentita. Era come se ci fossero delle parole, dentro di lui, che spingevano per uscire, solo che non era ancora riuscito a capire quali fossero.  
Questa cosa, ovviamente, aveva irritato Hijirikawa, e non poco. Per quanto provassero a scrivere un testo degno di quelle note, infatti, Ren sentiva che non andava mai bene, che mancava qualcosa, e il fatto che non sapesse spiegare cosa, di preciso, mandava fuori di testa il suo compagno.  
In quei giorni Ren si sentiva combattuto, e frustrato. Da un lato, far arrabbiare Hijirikawa non aiutava per niente la realizzazione del suo piano, ma dall'altro voleva con tutte le sue forze che il loro duetto fosse sensazionele, il migliore di tutti. Voleva che tutto il mondo capisse quando quanto stavano bene loro due insieme, e per questo avevano bisogno del testo perfetto, di quelle parole che Ren non riusciva ancora ad afferrare ma che sapeva erano lì, sospese tra di loro.  
E poi successe. Una notte, quando ormai tutti gli altri erano andati a dormire, Ren si ritrovò a vagare per la villa buia, concentrato su ciò che avrebbe voluto dire ma che ancora non riusciva a esprimere. Fu a quel punto che lo sentì: il suono del pianoforte. Quelle erano le note della loro canzone e, visto che Haruka si era ritirata nella sua stanza già da ore, e che in quella stanza c'era un piano che poteva usare quando voleva, restava solo una persona che oteva essere lì in quel momento.  
Hijirikawa stava suonando, sul pianerottolo della grande scalinata che adornava quella villa immensa, dandogli le spalle. Non si era chiaramente accorto della sua presenza e, mentre Ren lo guardava, le parole tanto attese finalmente arrivarono. Lo tavolsero, lo sommersero e lo fecero perfino commuovere, lui che riusciva sempre a mantenere il controllo di se stesso e la sua maschera impassibile. Senza nemmeno rifletterci, iniziò a scendere le scale che lo separavano dall'altro ragazzo, e a cantare.

Hijirikawa Masato era convinto di essere il solo ancora sveglio, a quell'ora della notte. Era nervoso e frustrato per la situazione che si era venuta a creare tra lui e Jinguji e sapeva che suonare era l'unica cosa, in quel momento, che potesse dargli un po' di pace.  
La musica che Nanami-san aveva creato per loro era stupenda e anche lui, naturalmente, voleva che il loro testo le rendesse giustizia. Il problema era che per Jinguji non c'era nulla che andasse bene, anche se alcune delle idee che avevano avuto erano molto buone, a suo parere. Il compagno, però, continuava a insistere che mancasse qualcosa, che potessero ambire a qualcosa di migliore, che le parole perfette sarebbero arrivate e loro dovevano solo apsettarle. Un vero peccato che non avessero più molto tempo per aspettare qualcosa che Masato non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse, di preciso.  
Aveva appena ricominciato a suonare dall'inizio la loro canzone, per l'ennesima volta da quando si era seduto al pianoforte, quando la sentì: la voce di Jinguji. Quella voce che aveva perso parte della sua sensualità, a favore di una dolcezza che non gli era usuale, e che cantava parole che lo colpivano dritto al cuore. Masato sentì qualcosa di strano dentro di lui, come se tutti i suoi muscoli si fossero tesi, soprattutto quelli dell'addome. Aveva sempre parlato della sensazione di avere le farfalle nello stomaco, ma capì solo in quel momento cosa volesse davvero dire. Quelle parole, cantate a quel modo, lo commossero fino alle lacrime, e il suo respiro si fece corto e affannoso.  
"Quando lo capirai?"  
"Non voglio spezzarti il cuore."  
"Non voglio vederti piangere."  
"Sei sempre stato l'unico."  
"Abbiamo una sola vita e la voglio passare con te."  
"Voglio dare una pausa al tuo cuore."  
"Voglio che tu dia una pausa al mio cuore."  
"Voglio essere il tuo riparo."  
"Prendi la mia mano."  
"Non avere paura."  
"Lascia che ti ami."  
Mentre Jinguji cantava, e gli si avvicinava, alcuni dei suoi versi avevano colpito particolarmente Masato. Era una canzone d'amore, senza alcun dubbio, un testo che avrebbe fatto sospirare tutte le loro fan. Quello che lo turbava, però, era lo sguardo che aveva il suo amico d'infanzia mentre cantava quei versi. Lo guardava con una tale intensità che il cuore di Masato iniziò a battere a velocità folle.  
Quando, alla fine, le note che stava suonando terminarono, Jinguji aveva ormai raggiunto il suo fianco e continuava a fissarlo. Nessuno dei due disse nulla per diversi minuti e quel silenzio, dopo un poò, fece sentire Masato tremendamente a disagio. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la sua voce sembrava non avere nessuna intenzione di venire fuori. Ci riprocò ancora un paio di volte, ma il risultato non cambiò e la frustrazione che si dipinse sul suo volto fece sorridere Ren, che decise di andare in suo aiuto.  
"Ti è piaciuta?" gli chiese.  
Masato si limitò ad annuire, senza dire nulla, certo com'era che la sua voce lo avrebbe tradito ancora una volta.  
"Erano le parole che stavo cercando" gli spiegò Ren. "Le stavo cercando da anni."  
Masato deglutì un groppo d'aria. Ren si era avvicinato ancora di più a lui, mentre parlava, e si era leggermente chinato in avanti. E il suo sguardo! Quello sguardo somigliava a qeullo che utilizzava quando voleva sedurre qulche ragazza, ma era anche diverso. C'era qualcosa, in quegli occhi, che Masato aveva paura di sforzarsi di comprendere. Aveva la sensazione che se lo avesse fatto, se lo avesse capito davvero, tutta la sua vita ne sarebbe stata completamente stravolta.  
"Non avere paura, masato."  
La voce di Jinguji, così bassa e roca, e dolce, che pronunciava il suo nome, sconvolse Hijirikawa. Mai, in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe pensato che Ren potesse usare quel tipo di voce con lui. E aveva paura, sì! Aveva molta paura, e per diversi motivi: per la sua famiglia, per il suo lavoro e per i suoi amici. Ma, soprattutto, aveva paura per il suo cuore.  
La verità era che si era accorto da mesi che il comportamento di Jinguji nei suoi confronti era cambiato. Erano stati tanti piccoli particolari, che lui aveva deciso di ignorare. Si era detto che c'erano tanti buoni motivi per farlo, motivi importanti e seri. Non voleva deludere la sua famiglia e i suoi amici, non più di quanto avesse già fatto, e non voleva perdere il suo lavoro o comunque creare problemi a tutti quelli che lavoravano con lui. La verità, però, e lo capì in quel preciso momento, era che la paura più grande riguardava se stesso, e il suo cuore. Non voleva soffrire e aveva visto Jinguji con troppe donne, nel corso degli anni, per potersi fidare di questo suo improvviso cambiamento e della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti.  
"Cercavo quelle parole fin dal giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto, quando eravamo ancora bambini, anche se a quel tempo non me ne sono reso conto. Ora però lo so, e non ho più nessun dubbio. Sei tutto ciò che voglio, più di qualunque donna, più di Haruka, perfino più della musica, degli Starish e del nostro lavoro. So che hai paura, ne avevo anch'io quando l'ho capito, ma so anche che se ti avrò al mio fianco potrò affrontare tutto, perché tu sarai la mia forza e io sarò la tua. Non voglio spezzarti il cuore, Masato, voglio essere il tuo sostegno, il tuo compagno, voglio poterti dare tutto l'amore che ho. Lasciati amare, ti prego!"  
Di nuovo quella voce, una voce che non aveva mai sentito uscire dalle labbra di Jinguji. E fu in quel momento che lo capì, come se un lampo avesse squarciato le tenebre della sua mente e del suo cuore. Quella voce Ren non l'aveva mai usata prima, perché era destinata solo a lui.  
L'emozione fu talmente forte che Masato si sentì costretto a girarsi di nuovo verso il pianoforte e a ricominciare a suonare, per tentare di tenere sotto controllo le lacrime molto poco virili che cercavano ancora una volta di scivolare giù dai suoi occhi. Ebbe bisogno di qualche istante e di diversi respiri profondi per riprendersi, e a quel punto si costrinse a parlare.  
"Che titolo pensavi di darle?"  
Era cherto che Jinguji on si aspettasse che fossero proprio quelle le sue prime parole, dopo la sua accorata dichiarazione, ma lui aveva bisogno di guadagnare ancora un po di tempo per mettere ordine nel caos che erano diventati i suoi pensieri.  
"Masato?" si stupì infatti l'altro.  
"Che ne dici di La voce del cuore? Secondo me sarebbe perfetto."  
"Msato!" lo richiamò ancora Ren, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"E dovremmo lavorare sul testo, perché voglio cantare anche le mie parole."  
Ren non commentò, si limitò a stringere un po' più forte la mano, e Masato riprese a suonare, cantando le parole che gli venivano direttamente dal cuore.  
"L'ho capito il giorno in cui ti ho incontrato."  
"C'è molto da perdere ma insieme possiamo farcela."  
"Ho paura anch'io."  
"Anche se mi hai fatto soffrire voglio te."  
"Amami!"  
Quando finì, Ren fece forza sulla sua spalla e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui. Poi, molto lentamente, come a volergli dare il tempo di allontanarsi se solo lo avesse voluto, si chinò in avanti. A quanto sembrava, però, Masato non aveva proprio nessuna intenzione di fuggire, non più. Al contrario, era diventato impaziente e fu proprio lui a unire le loro labbra, sporgendosi per andargli incontro.  
Non fu nulla di più di un bacio a fior di labbra, ma quando si separarono avevano entrambi il fiato corto e lo sguardo offuscato. Masato si riscosse solo quando Ren interruppe, ancora una volta, il silenzio che era calato tra loro, sfoggiando il più sensuale tra i suoi sorrisi.  
"Hai ragione, dobbiamo lavorare sul testo, ci sono diverse cose da sistemare, soprattutto per non sconvolgere le nostre ladies. Ma lo faremo domani. Ora è tardi è dovremmo proprio andare a letto."  
Il dito che gli fece scorrere sul petto, e poi giù fino all'addome, mentre palava, scatenò in Masato tutta una serie di sensazioni, in parte sconosciute ma di certo tutte molto gradevoli. Con la voce di nuovo incastrata in gola, si limitò ad annuire e non oppose la minima resistenza quando Ren lo prese per mano, lo fece alzare in piedi e poi lo condusse fino alla loro camera da letto. Né gli si oppose quando iniziò a spogliarlo, e non lo fece nemmeno nelle ore successive, quando impiegò tutte le sue energie per dimostrargli quanto stessero bene insieme e quanto lui fosse l'unico a cui pensava.

"È bellissima!"  
Tokiya era stato l'unico a parlare, due giorni dopo, quando presentarono al loro canzone ad Haruka e al resto del gruppo. Anche se, a dire il vero, si era trattato di poco più di un sospiro ammirato. Tutti gli altri erano rimsti in silenzio, quasi commossi da quello che avevano appena sentito.  
Ren e Masato avevano deciso di arrangiare il loro pezzo solo per piano e voce e il risultato era stato davvero straordinario. Era un brano diverso da quelli che entrambi cantavano di solito e le loro voci insieme creavano una magia che nemmeno loro si erano aspettati. Ma funzionava, funzionavano insieme, ed entrambi sapevano che non avrebbero potuto creare nulla di più perfetto. Sarebbe stato un enorme successo, non c'erano dubbi in proposito.  
"Anche il titolo è molto bello" commentò Haruka, felice per loro e per ciò che erano riusciti a creare.  
"È stata un'idea di Masato ed è perfetto per la nostra canzone."  
Sulla stanza calò di nuovo il silenzio, ma questa volta era decisamente più stupito che commosso. E fu ancora Tokiya il primo a riprendersi.  
"Masato?" chiese, con un sorrisino divertito.  
Hijirikawa sospirò e scosse la testa, mentre Jinguji si rendeva conto del suo errore. Il suo imbarazzo, però, durò davvero molto poco.  
"Sì, Masato. Non trovate che sia stato a dir poco geniale?"  
"Finiscila, Ren!" lo rimproverò in compagno, anche se il sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra dicva che non era davvero arrabbiato con lui.  
Tokiya scoppiò a ridere, Otoya li guardava entrambi con la bocca spalancata, Natsuki sorrideva felice e lanciava sguardi a una persona in particolare, mentre Syo, Cecil e Haruka giravano la testa da una parte all'altra perché, chiaramente, non avevano capito cosa fosse appena successo.  
In compenso, Masato era arrossito in modo delizioso. Ren non sapeva se era perché avevano usato i loro nomi propri o se dipendeva dal fatto che almenouna parte dei loro amici avesse capito che stavano insieme, ma la verità era che non gli importava. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto fosse sexy il suo Masato, tutto imbarazzato, e a cosa avrebbe voluto fargli per farlo arrossire ancora di più.  
"Bene, ora che l'avete sentita io e Masato torniamo nella nostra stanza, dove potremo esercitarci senza distrazioni" disse, e afferrò la mano del suo compagno, trascinandoselo dietro.  
Mentre lasciavano la sala arrivò loro la voce divertita di Tokiya.  
"Cercate di non esagerare con l'esercizio, voi due, non vogliamo certo che il vostro fisico e la vostra voce possano risentirne. E Ren, lascia dormire un po' Masato, la notte."  
Ren si ripromise di farla pagare a Icchi, ma non quel giorno. Quel giorno voleva concentrarsi solo suo suo ragazzo, per la vendetta ci sarebbe stato tempo.


End file.
